


His Darling Andromeda

by Gamma_Orionis



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Choices, F/M, Romance, Tragedy, Wordcount: 500-1000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-17
Updated: 2012-02-17
Packaged: 2017-10-31 07:44:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/341662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gamma_Orionis/pseuds/Gamma_Orionis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andromeda tells Rabastan that she is leaving him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Darling Andromeda

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Writing Challenge #47 on xoxLewrahxox's Bellatrix Lestrange forum and the February 9th Prompt of the Day on Hogwarts Online II.

Rabastan did not know why Andromeda bothered to tell him that she was going to run away with Ted. She did not even bother to do anything to soften the blow when she did. She simply sat him down one day and told him that she was going to run away from home with Ted Tonks and that there was nothing that he could do to convince her not to.

It was as though she had just taken a fry pan to his head. His ears rang, his vision swam, and he couldn't even draw in enough breath to get a full sentence out. He wheezed for air, barely managing, "B- but- but why? Don't you- don't you love me?"

"Of course!" Andromeda cried, without even a second of thought. "You know that I do. How can you even doubt that?"

"You're leaving me!"

"But I'm not! I want you to come with me!"

Rabastan stared, dumbfounded.  _Did she really just say… did she honestly think…_  "Andromeda… you can't really think… you can't really _believe_  that I would run away from home– throw my life away– even for  _you_ …"

"Why not? Come with me!" She actually grabbed his hand, as though she was going to pull him out of the parlour in which they were sitting and out onto the moors right that moment.

"What about Ted?" Rabastan asked bitterly, not looking at her.

"Ted doesn't matter. We just need him to get out of here. Then we can go off on our own. Please, Rab… run away with me," Andromeda whispered. Her voice was tinged with desperation now, and she clutched his hand so tightly that he lost feeling to his fingers.

For just a second, Rabastan considered it. What was to stop him running away? Why couldn't he go with Andromeda – perfect, beautiful Andromeda, who he would have gladly died for? Surely dying was worse than throwing his life away, so if he would die…

No, it was different. He couldn't run away with her.

"No," he said, shoving her away. "Go with Ted. Go live with him. Go be a Muggle with him. I'm sure you'll be  _much_  happier that way. You'll just  _love_  Muggle life – being near enough to destitute and paying for things in  _pounds_  and calling people on your  _fellytone_  and breaking your wand in half because  _clearly_  the Wizarding world isn't good enough for you!"

"He's a Mudblood, not a Muggle!" Andromeda said loudly, cheeks flushing.

"They're near enough to the same thing!" spat Rabastan, his voice practically dripping with derision.

"No, they're not! He's still a wizard! I wouldn't have to snap my wand in half! I wouldn't be giving up anything! Nothing would change!"

"Nothing except that you wouldn't have me anymore," Rabastan hissed. He stood up and exited the parlour with all the dignity he could muster, but as soon as he closed the door behind him, he burst into tears, crying for the imminent loss of his darling Andromeda.

)O(

_Fin_


End file.
